The Clock Strikes
by Sapphira T
Summary: There's a killer in Paris, such news... Rogue is also dragged headfirst into it because of some old friends. As the clock counts down to the New Year, the killer counts down the time to kill again. Fourth story to the All for One series.
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the street late at night, just returning from Constance's new house, a nice two story house with apartments out to rent, after she had tortured me for hours over pie. But she let me sample the creations we had made, so it made it worth the torture of being smacked with wooden spoons for reaching for the dough.

Christmas had just ended a few days ago, two days in fact, and I was still sailing on the holiday high. It had been almost month since Constance had been kidnapped and tortured, and though the scars were still there, she had stopped limping. She also had one of my daggers that I had given her as a gift attached to her thigh, and I had been teaching her how to use it really well. And where to aim for the most damage.

I wasn't so sure if it came down to that she'd be able to do what I was teaching her, but if one of her friends was threatened, she'd probably find the will to at least swing the weapon. She wasn't good at throwing it, and Aramis stopped coming to the practices after she almost accidentally took his ear off…. While he was standing behind her….. and she was throwing it forward…..

To say the least, Aramis stopped coming, and only D'artagnan's devotion to Constance made him stay. And even then, he hid behind me.

Such brave men I called my brothers….. Except for Aramis of course. He wasn't a brother. But he was my best friend, and a lot more.

My hand rose to the blue cross hanging around my throat, and I traced the braided pattern. Aramis had given it to me as a gift, and I cherished it since. We had of course exchanged gifts on Christmas, and I had a jeweled dagger from him that hung on my hip. That was the one dagger I had refused to throw. I had given him something of my own make, something that my father had taught me how to do.

Since he was an apt shot, I had acquired a flintlock, and carved the metal in intricate designs that looked like a jumbled mess from far away, but if looked at closer, resembled a cross, plus, in memory of my first gift to him, a panther prowling down the barrel.

And because of the jagged designs, it looked as if both ran through lightning. It had taken me weeks to complete, and I almost didn't finish it in time. But he had liked it, so it was worth the various cuts I had retrieved carving it.

I had given Porthos a carved lockbox for his cards, but he could store anything inside it if he wished. A bear had sat on top of it, swinging at anyone who dared come close.

D'artagnan had gotten an engraved watch with a rearing horse on the front since Athos always complained on how D'artagnan was late for nearly everything.

Athos had gotten a long hunting knife he could conceal on his leg that had a wolf prowling along the blade, and a black leather bound hilt.

I had been proud of my creations, and my brothers had enjoyed them.

Constance's dagger had a hawk resting on the side of the hilt, just so I could continue the pattern.

I had even sent Treville a strong box with a lion engraved on the lid. He could easily fit papers or even a flintlock in it. He had sent me back some very strong whiskey that could have belonged in Scotland.

I had also gotten a new cloak from Constance, black lined with blue, a deck of glittering cards from Porthos since I had recently gotten fascinated with card tricks, a new pistol from Athos as well as a bottle of wine, and a carving of a sitting black and blue fox, tilting his head, from D'artagnan.

It seemed that since I had given everyone, more or less just me, animal persona's, I had neglected my own. So, everyone agreed with the amount of slyness, sneakiness, cunning, and ruthlessness I possessed, plus the scary (In their opinion) ability to slink away unseen, a fox was definitely my animal mirror. I was alright with it, I actually liked foxes. They were survivors.

The new year was coming up quickly, and I was already planning on dragging Aramis off to some secluded part of Paris to watch the fireworks, so graciously provided by their majesties. Preferably on some rooftop, maybe even ours since it was higher than most of the buildings in the vicinity, so we could just be Aramis and Rogue, and we didn't have to hide the fact we were courting.

We had already told our brothers and Constance, and though they had been surprised, they agreed to keep it quiet. Athos had frowned upon it, brooded for a few weeks, then came to the house with a bottle of his finest wine as a way of apologizing for his behavior and toasting our relationship. Then making us promise that if things went sour, we would not let it affect our jobs, or anything else.

We had already promised that to each ages ago anyway, to remain friends if things didn't work out, so it was all too easy to make Athos that promise.

He had still acted a bit off for a week, but now he was back to his usual self. Thankfully. I was missing the snide debates filled with sarcasm and ill humor that he and I could flow through effortlessly. If we tried with anyone else, beside Porthos, Aramis, D'artagnan, Treville, and Constance, they'd burst into tears and run away. And though I would never admit it, I loved those debates, and doubly so because if made people question my sanity.

Plus, a few new friends, the baker, the blacksmith, and the librarian, saw Athos verbally beating me up and almost hit him. Aramis saw the baker just in time to avoid Athos getting smacked in the head with a frying pan, and I was convinced the blacksmith was ready to use the axe he had been crafting on Athos' head.

The librarian _had_ hit him though, square in the forehead, with a book. After we explained everything to him, the poor man had apologized profusely. But it was hilarious seeing the angry red mark on Athos' forehead for a week after it happened.

I apparently either pissed people off to the point where they were willing to face the Inseparables wrath just so they could shut me up by way of murdering me, or I made them like me so much they were willing to face the Inseparables wrath protecting me.

Both ways were hilarious. Both ways got Treville to shake his head at me and complain I was driving him towards alcoholism. Both ways nearly gave Porthos' weekly heart-attacks. Both ways made Constance hit me with a broom for my 'charm'. Both ways had D'artagnan either joining me with laughing, or yanking me out of the way of a punch. Both ways made Athos join Treville in his office for wine, complaining about the four idiots they had to take care of.

And both ways sometimes ended with Aramis pinning me to the bed and refusing to let me move because 1) I'm apparently giving him grey hairs and 2) I can't get injured if I'm on the bed.

I proved him wrong when I managed to get a two inch long splinter embedded in my palm because during one of my escape attempts, I grabbed ahold of the bedpost and twisted my hand, causing a sliver of wood to dislodge itself from its brethren and take vengeance on me.

Aramis complained his was going to have to 'Rogue-proof' the entire house simply because fate was trying to kill me and, in his mind, I was doing everything I could to aid it.

Either way, I found life fun at the moment, and it was in the heart of winter right now, with frost and snow at every corner, and the smell of woodsmoke floating through every chimney. I was content, and I had also been attempting to teach Aramis how to ice skate, Porthos too. Both of them were hilarious in their endeavors, while D'artagnan and I skated around them effortlessly, and Athos shook his head on the sidelines.

I smirked at the thought, and an icy wind curled up around me, throwing my cloak to the side and causing icy tendrils to strike through my jacket.

Though I loved the cold, I still shivered at the chill running down my spine.

I curled my cloak tighter around myself and walked on.

 **New story! Yay! Hope you guys enjoy this one, do tell me below, I adore hearing from you, and you can thank one EleanorMusketeer for this chapter... Her bribing powers are too much... Also, just so you know, you can also thank her for the diabetes she is giving me.**

 **ST**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked around the corner, intent on getting back to the house before it turned darker still. The moon was out yes, but clouds were quickly closing in and making it harder to see everything since technically people should be sleeping.

Constance and I _may_ have stayed up longer than we thought.

Just when I thought about taking out my strikers and lighting a nearby lantern, something shot out in front of my face and a hand was suddenly clasped over my mouth, and the owner was pulling me towards him, into an alleyway.

I didn't hesitate to bite the person, tasting leather of gloves, and felt a surge of dark glee when the person shouted in pain.

I elbowed him in the ribs harshly, hearing a muffled groan in my ear and his hand jerked away from my mouth and he backed up quickly.

Then his big friend who I had not seen until that moment, stepped in front of me. I saw a huge sword at his side, but he made no move to draw it.

A loud Spanish curse filled the alleyway, and the voice was familiar. I replaced my throwing knives, relaxing my stance as the giant bellowed out a laugh, throwing his entire body into it.

Someone stepped up behind me, but I just threw a wicked smirk over my shoulder.

"Two months, and you idiots are still as moronic as ever." I teased them.

Another Spanish curse filled the alleyway, and this time it was directed at me.

I huffed out a snicker, "That was rude." I noted.

"So is **biting** someone's _hand_!" The Spaniard shouted back irritably.

I smirked, and a sudden light flooded my vision.

I blinked, taking in the sight of my companions.

Standing in the alleyway was the whole set of Horsemen.

Eric was beside me, clad in a gold and white cloak, holding a lantern. Josh was standing beside Diego, grin on his face and hat in his hands. Diego was still shaking his hand ruefully, giving me a glare with no heat behind it.

"Well, don't put it so near my mouth next time you find the urge to drag me into an alleyway." I quipped, shooting him a wicked smirk, " _What_ is it with you guys and dragging me into alleyways anyway? It's become a bit of a pattern." I remarked dryly.

Eric shrugged, "Less chance of being seen."

I rolled my eyes, "He ruined that when he screamed." I pointed out, looking at Diego.

"I wouldn't have screamed at you not _decided to bite me."_ He muttered crossly.

"And I wouldn't have bitten you if you hadn't drug me into an alleyway." I fired back, rolling my eyes again in annoyance.

"Children." Eric started wryly, "We came here for a reason."

Diego huffed and Joshua smirked at me.

I turned to Eric lazily, "Why do I get the feeling that you aren't here to wish me a happy belated Christmas or early New Year?"

Eric gave me a flat look, "Because you aren't an idiot. If that was our intention, we'd find you during the day."

"You mean drag me into an alleyway." I couldn't help but quip.

Diego scowled, opening his mouth to fire back a reply, but Eric responded first, "Yes, we get it. Now knock it off, both of you." He ordered, tone leaving no room for argument.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes, and saw Diego mirror me.

"Anyway," Eric drawled, "We came here because we need your help."

"I'm guessing someone got into Paris that shouldn't have, and you need someone with a knowledge of the city." I guessed, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes." Eric replied, "His name is Peter McGreggor. Came from Ireland. He's been going on a murder spree from town to town, making his way to Paris. We've just managed to track him down, and it doesn't look like he's chosen any victims yet. We need you to help us track him down."

I tilted my head, "Sure. I've been dying for a hunt anyway. Kind of gotten boring with all the holiday cheer going around." I chirped. "Am I allowed to include my Musketeer friends?"

Eric gave me a flat look, "I doubt anything I could say will dissuade you from including them anyway. Especially because of that." He pulled away my cloak, giving everyone a clear view of my pauldron, and giving me a pointed look.

I gave him a cheeky smirk in return, "What? Was I supposed to somehow _magically_ send you a letter when I knew nothing of your whereabouts that I had finally managed to become a Musketeer?"

"When did this happen?" Joshua asked, pride evident in his tone.

"A month ago. Right before I very nearly killed myself with another explosion!" I chirped cheerfully.

Eric sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose while Joshua laughed and Diego just gave me an unimpressed look.

I sighed, rolling my eyes for the umpteenth time that night, "Again, not like I could just magically get a letter to you when _I had_ _ **absolutely**_ _no clue where you were_."

Eric sighed, looking heavenward, "Alright. Fine. But I expect a full explanation in the morning."

"Deal. Breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me!" Joshua boomed, throwing me a toothy grin.

I huffed with laughter, my breath coming out in white frost.

"Anyway, Aramis is probably getting worried by now. You have a place to stay?" I asked.

Eric nodded, "Yes, an inn on the edge of town. The 'Highwayman's'."

I nodded, "I've heard of it. Know the owner quite well too. Good man, good family. Always willing to help out in a pinch."

"And this is why we came to you." Diego told me fondly, "Because you can charm anyone with a brain."

I shot him a charming smile to prove his words, "Oh, the stories I have for you _mi amigo._ " Then I readjusted my cloak, "Well, goodnight. I suggest you return to the inn." I told them as I walked away.

"What, worried about thieves taking our purses?" Diego asked teasingly.

I shot a smirk over my shoulder, speaking suddenly in French in contrast with the English we had spoken throughout most of the conversation, "Not particularly. But I am worried about you leaving behind several icy statues of unfortunate pickpockets. Though I'm sure the city could use some ice sculptures, I doubt they'd want the ones you'd leave behind with lots of red coloring." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two people scurry away immediately after my words.

I smirked, laying a casual hand on my sword, swaying my way through the ice and snow with a confident step in my stride.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment I walked through the door, locking it behind me, I was assaulted with warmth.

I took a deep breath, allowing the heat to rush into my lungs. It stung from being out in the cold for so long, but eventually the pain ceased.

I slung off my cloak and hung it by the door, my hat soon following.

I walked into the house, noting that the only light was coming from one room.

I walked into it, greeted by comfy chairs facing a fireplace and bookshelves on the walls opposite the fireplace. Aramis was sitting in one of the chairs, book in hand and glass of wine on the table beside him.

I purposely made one of my steps noisy and he looked up, before a grin split his face.

"Ah, the wanderer finally returns home!" He cried dramatically.

I rolled my eyes, taking off my pauldron, gloves, and jacket to sling them over the back of one of the wooden chairs. I grabbed a book and threw myself ungracefully into the chair next to Aramis'.

He held out the bottle of wine on the table and gestured to the empty glass. "Care for some?" He asked.

I held out my glass in answer, and he filled it with the dark red wine.

I took a sip, "This is the stuff Athos gave us, isn't it?" I asked.

He smirked at me, "Correct! I wanted to try it, since he was oh so proud of it."

I snickered at his 'haughty' tone, rolling my eyes fondly at him.

"So," He began, putting his book down, "What took you so long? Constance let you eat the pie?"

I huffed dramatically, "No." I whined, "And my hand hurts with all the times she smacked it."

He raised an eyebrow at me, light smirk dancing on his lips, "You kept stealing dough." It wasn't a question.

"…Maybe." I offered sheepishly.

Aramis laughed at that, and my chest filled with happiness.

"So, if it wasn't that," Aramis continued once he had calmed down, though there was still a happy smile on his face, "What took you so long?"

I sighed, taking a long swig of wine, "You ready for the answer?"

Aramis' expression became guarded, "No. Not when you act like that before you tell me. But, hit me with it anyway."

I sighed, "Remember the other three horsemen?"

Aramis nodded, apparently not liking where this was going. "They're back. And they need our help to catch a killer in Paris. They found me earlier and explained it to me, they said they'd explain more in the morning. But they needed help from someone who knew Paris, which meant me, and they said that if I wished, I could tell you guys about it and possibly wrangle up more help." Not those exact words, but hey! I was paraphrasing.

Aramis sighed, slouching in his chair and rubbing his forehead.

"Of course your crazy friends come back." He muttered, "And of course they are attempting to steal you back for a job."

I shrugged helplessly, "They are my friends, 'Mis. Not like I can just abandon them. Besides, it's just one case. If you don't want to work with them you don't have to."

Aramis gave me a flat look, "And leave you alone with them?"

I smirked, "Jealous, are you?"

Another flat glare was leveled my way, and I rolled my eyes with a small laugh. "Relax, 'Mis. They won't steal me away from Paris, and even if they did, I'd still come back to all of you."

His hand came over the arm rest, extended to me. I took it without hesitation, twining my fingers with his.

He shot me a charming smile, "Well, that's a relief. I would hate to have to hunt you down. I'm sure Porthos would help me too."

I smirked, "And Flea, Athos, D'art, Treville, Constance, the Baker, the Librarian, the head Nun at the orphanage, the Blacksmith, the Seamstress, the little old lady who gives me cookies every single time I pass her stall in the marketplace, the little army of children from the orphanage, maybe even their majesties! I'm sure if I was allowed to throw my charm at the Cardinal, he too would help you."

Aramis laughed, throwing his head back at the action, "After, I'm sure, they've killed me for letting you get taken to begin with." He told me after he had calmed, eyes impossibly fond.

I smiled at him, oozing charm yet still mixing in a healthy dose of sassiness. "Then I'd find a necromancer to bring you to life again. I'm sure I could charm one until he'd help me."

"Or annoy one until he did it just to be rid of you." Aramis teased.

I scoffed in mock insult, "Well, I can see you love me." I huffed.

Aramis smiled at me, "Obviously." He murmured, "But I could show you, if you're so worried about it." He offered, sliding forward.

I paused in my own action of leaning forward to meet him, tilting my head and pretending to consider, "Hmm. I might think about it." I teased him lightly, getting close enough to feel his breath on my face, almost touching his lips with my own, but hanging just out of reach, something I knew drove him crazy.

Something rumbled in his chest that could've been a growl, and a smirk danced on his lips.

He leaned forward the last few milliliters, and I took pity on him, not leaning back and allowed him to kiss me.

As it always was, kissing Aramis was electric, warm and cold, and absolutely amazing. I felt as if I was standing on the edge of a precipice, a lightning storm around me, and I was so closing to falling. It was exhilarating, yet completely safe. My heart beat louder, and my free hand came up to curl around the back of his neck, tangling with his hair.

His free hand grabbed my shoulder, holding on like he was desperate I'd vanish if he didn't. He tasted like wine and gingersnap.

After a few minutes of this, we had to break for breath.

He rested his forehead on mine, offering me a gentle, fond smile, though his eyes were alight with fire.

"You are truly a wonder." He breathed.

I smiled, no sarcasm biting my tone as I replied, "And you are a storm. Beautiful as you are dangerous."

He smiled happily at me, reaching down for another kiss.

I was eager to meet him, and the next moment, his hands left me, only to land on my hips as he yanked me into his chair.

I gasped, which he took advantage of, and deepened the kiss.

With the warm fire at my back, Aramis hands on my back, curled around me protectively, and the man I adored in front of me, I was content, killer in Paris or no.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked through the streets of Paris with a yawn. Aramis was still asleep when I had checked on him, both of us sleeping in our separate rooms that night, so I left him a note and left.

Hopefully he'd relay what I had told him about the other horsemen to the other three Inseparables. Otherwise Athos would give me his eyebrow of doom.

I kept walking down the street, and turned into the main market square. It was the fastest way to get to the Highwayman's inn, plus, aforementioned little old lady would probably give me some sort of baked treat if she was here today.

I had saved her tiny cat once, when the kitten had gotten stuck on a rooftop; so after that, she showered me with delicious treats every time she saw me.

True enough, the moment I walked into the square, I heard my name being called. I turned to the little lady, whose name was Edith, and endured her pinching my cheek, running a hand through my short hair and telling me I needed to cut it, commending me on still no beard or mustache, then giving me a warm croissant drizzled with honey, patting my shoulder, being told to visit her sometime later that week and she'd give me a pie, then being sent on my way, munching on a croissant.

I had finished the treat by the time I arrived at the inn.

I threw open the doors and was greeted with the crackle of the fireplace and warmth hitting my face.

"Hey! Look what the cat dragged in!" A bellowing voice called out, cheerful and merry despite the early hour.

I sent a grin over to the owner of the voice, a big, kind looking man that could throw anyone as far as he could see them when pushed too far. He was a family oriented man, and accepted his friends into his family. I was fortunate enough to be part of said family. I had waltzed into the tavern part of the inn, and helped him clear out a few Red Guards. He offered me a free drink to compensate the trouble, and soon after, hearing my story and who I was, he claimed me as his friend, therefor, family.

Robert D'Braile. All 6'9 inches of him, covered with black hair, face partially hidden in a black beard, kind green eyes glittering out on his scary face that anyone who knew him would call kind.

I waved to him, walking over. His tavern was mostly empty save a few regulars, or his employees cleaning up tables and making the place presentable for the day.

I jumped onto one of the tall bar stools and leaned onto the counter, childish grin on my face. "Bobby! Long time no speak my friend!" I called cheerfully.

He rolled his eyes fondly at me, throwing a towel over his shoulder and leaning forward.

"Rogue! Always a pleasure to see you too. Caused much trouble lately?" He asked, a teasing look on his face.

I scoffed, dramatically acting offended, clutching at my heart, "My dear man, how could you think such a horrid thing?" I cried out.

He gave me a flat look, though I could see him fighting back a smile. "Because I know you, dear boy." He mocked teasingly, "And I know you can't go one week without attempting to get yourself killed or left in some random back alley."

I huffed in mock outrage, then a voice behind me nearly sent me off the stool.

"Why am I not surprised at that, Musketeer?" The voice growled, but I didn't hear it in a harsh light. More teasing than anything. But with his accent, it made it difficult for others to understand that.

Clearly, as shown by Bobby.

Robert drew up to his full height, glaring at the ginger haired man behind me. He snarled, "Why do I not like the sound of that?" Robert asked rhetorically.

I waved Robert down, "Easy pal, he's an old friend." I threw him a comforting smile, then hopped down from the stool and punched Joshua in the stomach. "Can you go one trip to see me without attempting to get one of my friends to fight you?" I asked him.

I heard Robert slowly settling, going back to cleaning.

Joshua just smirked at me, then jerked his head to the entrance, "Come on, Rogue. The other two are waiten outside."

He walked out without checking to see if I'm following, and I paused long enough to call over my shoulder, "I'll come see you sometime, Bobby."

Then I walked out behind Joshua.

M

I huffed and crossed my arms at Eric, who is staring smugly at me.

"Can you say that again? I think I misheard you." I said incredulously. There was absolutely no way I heard what I think I heard.

"I said that I spoke with your Captain earlier, and he gave me permission to take you, briefly though it may be, and use your help to catch the killer. Which means, I get my fourth back. If only for a little while."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Did you threaten him?"

Eric shook his head innocently, "Of course not. I merely…." He trailed off, attempting to find the correct words.

"Pestered him until he told you yes." I guessed.

Eric shrugged, "It matters not to me. What does matter, is that we have you again. Not the Musketeers."

I smirked, "You realize they won't let me do this without them, right? They are very protective and they don't trust you. That might be the only reason Treville said yes to begin with."

Eric leaned further, "Be that as it may, you were a Horsemen first, and your Captain told me I could move you as I saw fit throughout Paris."

I narrowed my eyes, leaning forward too, we were a few inches apart at this point. "You're making me sound like a chess piece."

"Your point? Most of my plans are like games of chess. You know this, Rogue." He chided, smugness washing off of him in waves.

"Rogue!" A sudden shout drew us out of our revere, and we turned in unison to where the shout had originated from.

I smirked when I saw the four Musketeers stalking towards us, Athos in the lead, Porthos half a step behind him, and D'artagnan barely visibly holding Aramis back from charging. I could see the fury in Aramis' eyes already, and Athos had assumed his 'I'm pissed off but I refuse to show it to lowly lifeforms' face. Porthos was cracking his knuckles, a menacing grin in place, and D'artagnan was giving me his 'You are incredibly stupid but I still care about you and will attempt to help' face, which only made me smirk wider.

I threw a lazy look towards Eric, "You can't control their board, Eric." I pointed out with dark humor, "And if you try…" I shrugged, "Well, I would love to see who shoots you first."

Diego snickered, stepping up beside me, slinging his arm over my shoulder, and leaning forward so his hat nearly knocked mine off.

I turned my lazy smirk to him and he murmured, "Why does Aramis look like he wants to kill us for an entirely different reason?"

"Why do think?" I asked him sarcastically.

"That looks like jealousy to me." Joshua whispered over my other shoulder, and Eric shot us all an annoyed glare.

I gave him a cheeky grin and the four Musketeers stalked up to us and stopped.

"Definitely jealousy." Diego nodded, leaning forward more, knocking my hat off my head which Joshua caught, then Diego put his hat down as a sort of shield between my face, his face, Josh's face, and the four Musketeers.

"Why is he looking at us like that?" Diego asked, nose almost touching mine.

I gave him a flat look, "Continue doing what you're doing and you will get yourself shot, as well as Joshua, and depending on what kind of mood you are putting Aramis in currently, Eric too."

"Not you?" Josh whispered.

"What are three discussing?" Eric asked, his eyes never leaving the four Musketeers who were undoubtedly glaring at us.

"Mind unhanding our fifth member?" D'artagnan called, voice wobbling slightly as if he was struggling to hold something. Probably holding Aramis back still, then.

Diego briefly flipped his hat forward, offering me a glimpse of my friends and a fuming Aramis who was concealing his anger with a carefree smirk even though his eyes were fiery.

"Don't really fancy it." Diego told them flatly, before flipping his hat back.

I rolled my eyes, fighting the urge to laugh. "You two are intolerably."

"But you love us anyway." Josh teased.

I rolled my eyes again, "Don't know why either."

Eric leaned towards us, though his eyes still stayed on the Musketeers, "What are you three so dead set on getting us all shot over?" He hissed.

"Weren't you listening? Aramis is jealous of how close we are to 'his' Rogue." Diego told him, not unlike a petulant child talking to an exasperated adult.

I elbowed Diego in the stomach for that, and though he doubled over, his hat stayed in the same place.

Eric gave me a look, and I shrugged helplessly, moving Joshua's head that had been resting on my shoulder.

I sighed, before muttering, "You three are worse than tomcats. Why are we hiding behind a hat?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Eric muttered crossly, eyes snapping back to watch the Musketeers, who had begun to talk amongst themselves.

"Because, we are having a super-secret meetin!" Josh crowed, giving us all a toothy grin.

I huffed, "'Super-Secret' he says."

"Rogue!" Athos' voice snaps me out of the conversation.

Diego flips his hat open again, giving my friends an unimpressed look.

I gave Athos my most innocent look, not looking at Aramis, definitely not. Because if I was looking at him, I'd see the burning look he was sending me. Not one of anger, something else. So no, I was _clearly_ not looking at him. _Definitely_ _ **not.**_

Athos raised an eyebrow at me, clearly asking for an explanation, before asking verbally. "Treville told us that you are to be helping the Horsemen, and that we were allowed to help you. However, I think the best question is why are you standing like that?"

Joshua sent him a bonechilling grin that only made Athos roll his eyes, before Joshua said, "Can't you see we're trying to have a conversation?"

Diego flips his hat back and I make sure he sees me roll my eyes. "You are an idiot." I told him.

"But I'm _your_ idiot." He sung.

"Idiotic friend, yes. Other than that, I don't really want to claim you as my brother right now." I told him, raising an unimpressed eyebrow as he began to pout.

"Aw. But you're still my very bestest sister in the whole wide world." He pouted.

I rolled my eyes, "As far as I know, I'm your only sister."

Eric stopped us before we could continue, which everyone knows we will if given the chance. "Children." He growls. "Enough."

"Rogue! If you will so kindly extract yourself from the apparently important discussion and step away from your crazy friends, we'd be grateful." Aramis called out.

Diego's hat flipped open again, and Aramis is gesturing for me to go back to them.

I gave Diego a side long look and he muttered, "Your boyfriend is very jealous of us right now. It's all over his face. Lover boy definitely needs to be taken out, I suggest immediate removal."

Josh huffs a laugh, "I second that."

Before Eric can agree with them and give them permission, which he looks only a step away from doing, I pulled Diego's hat back and hissed, "You will not! If you do that, I shall never forgive you. Do not harm them just because you want to be overprotective pricks."

Diego looked offended, though I could see the impish light in his eyes, "Wow, kitty has claws." He made a claw gesture with his free hand.

"I'm serious." I deadpanned.

Eric sighed, looking to all the world as if he was fighting against his instincts, "Very well." He agreed reluctantly.

Joshua huffs, but he nodded anyway. Diego shrugged, and that was probably the only confirmation I'd get.

"Rogue." Athos called, exasperation tinging his tone. "We don't have all day."

I slid out from underneath the hat, Joshua replacing my hat on my head again as I walked, and walked towards the four Musketeers.

Aramis doesn't look like he's pouting anymore, which is a plus, and D'artagnan looks mildly relieved, releasing his tight hold on Aramis' belt. Athos just looks bored, but his eyes skimmed over me, as if he was inspecting me for injuries, and Porthos smirked at me, eyes glittering dangerously.


	5. Chapter 5

Before I could get far, Diego caught my arm, yanking me backwards, pinning me to his side.

"Now, now, now, let's not get hasty with running away." He sang under his breath, chiding me but also teasing me.

However, he doesn't realize what that action spurred.

In seconds, the people who had already been watching the exchange with amusement at yet another Inseparable confrontation with some poor idiots who decided to steal their fifth member, have gotten it into their heads that Diego should not have done that.

Faster than I could comprehend what was happening, the blacksmith from down the street was stepping into the street, flintlock aimed and primed at Diego's head, his three apprentices holding swords in their hands and pointing them forward. The baker had stepped out of his shop near the Highwayman's, and is leveling a mean looking rolling pin on his shoulder, glaring at the other three Horsemen, and his wife is behind him, a frying pan in her hands.

And the butcher, who had just stepped out of his shop further down the street, hefted a meat cleaver in his hands.

Like I said, my charm gets to everyone sooner or later.

Not to mention the fact that Robert and his army of helpers was stepping out of the tavern, looking like they're all itching for a fight.

Plus all the other people who won't be able to do much damage at all are all sizing up the three Horsemen, glaring daggers at every single one of them.

Athos had his hand on his sword, nonchalantly of course. D'artagnan isn't even attempting to hide the fact that he is very close to drawing his sword with a hard gleam in his eyes. Porthos is cracking his knuckles, with a wicked grin on his face. And Aramis already has his two flintlocks in his hands, still pointed to the ground, but I can see that the hammer was drawn back on both.

"Diego, you already know about my charm." I began with a smirk, watching with dark glee as my three brothers looked around and suddenly realized how much trouble they might be in, "But, if you don't relax and release me, you'll find yourself at the product of that charm."

Diego released me slowly, holding his hand away from me.

I waved to the people who had jumped to defend me, "I'm alright. Though your offer was humorous and appreciated, it isn't necessary. I promise, this idiot is my brother, and so are those two. I'd be kind of put out if you killed them." I chirped cheerfully.

My words sooth the angry people, and with angry mutters, they slowly disperse, but didn't vanish completely.

I sighed, and walked across the space between the Horsemen and Musketeers, then planted myself beside Aramis, who relaxed marginally.

I looked at the people expectantly, and with one final communal death glare at my three brothers, they continued on with their day.

Eric sighed and shook his head, "Of course." He muttered, then raised his head and spoke louder, "Is there a place that would be safe from prying ears so we can discuss why we're here?"

I tilted my head and exchanged a look with Aramis. "No." He replied curtly.

I sighed, but shrugged in consent. He didn't want them in his house, they wouldn't go there.

Athos tilted his head, "Robert's tavern is fairly secure, and the people inside can be trusted."

Eric nodded, face impassive and blank. "Very well. Let us go back inside then."

M

We had chosen a seat in the corner, and despite Aramis frowning about it, Diego sat on one side of me. Joshua had attempted to move to my other side, but Aramis had determinedly sat down before he could, moving his chair closer to me.

The air had been charged with tension, until Diego, D'art, and I had cracked a few jokes and made people laugh or chuckle at us. After that, everyone was significantly calmer, and Aramis was sitting beside me, his hand almost possessively on my knee, calm and happy again.

"Peter started his run at northern England from what we've heard, and has moved into France. Mostly, his victims are women, more prostitutes than anything else, but occasionally, a man will appear in the pattern as well. We don't know if he treats the men the same as he does women, meaning if he rapes them then leaves their bodies mangled beyond repair, or if they simple push him too far and he mangles them. He has a temper, and isn't all too intelligent. However, he can be resourceful and crafty, he chooses people who won't necessarily be missed." Eric explained, spreading a map onto the table and tracing Peter's trail with his finger.

He looked at me and nodded, "That's why we needed you. You know Paris and its people, so you could direct us to the best places he could be set up."

Porthos leaned forward, "We could probably figure out which people he'd target too." He pointed out.

Joshua gave him a big grin, slapping his shoulder, "Brilliant thinken mate!" He crowed, obviously still attempting to be Porthos' friend.

I half expected Porthos to scowl at him, but couldn't hold back the smirk when Porthos gave him a wide grin.

Eric just sighed and nodded, "Yes. If we can figure out who would be probable targets, then we could protect them or even use them to draw Peter out. However, he does go after Prostitutes, so going to a house for them would benefit us."

Aramis nodded, bumping shoulders with me, "I'm sure Rogue and I could charm them enough to talk to them."

Athos gave us a flat look, "Leave you two alone in a den? Someone should go with you."

Diego popped up then, "I'll go."

Eric sighed, rubbing his head, "I don't know if that will be good in the long run or not either. But fine. Check every den you can, speak to the owners and warn them about Peter. He's said to have orange hair and blue eyes, young, around 26, with a trimmed beard and a lean build."

Athos gave Aramis and I a look, then turned back to the map. "Porthos, could you check with the court? Ask them to keep their eyes out, we don't want any of them getting hurt over this either."

Porthos beamed at him, "Will do."

"It is unwise for any of us to go alone." Eric noted.

Joshua perked up, clapping Porthos on the shoulder again, "I'll go with him! It sounds like fun."

Athos nodded, "Then the rest of us can scour the streets of Paris, and find out where he could have gone."

Eric nodded, "Alright. So, in recap, Diego, Aramis, and Rogue will go to brothels, warn everyone there and try to figure out which target could be next. Porthos and Joshua will go to this…. Court, and warn them as well as ask them for help. And Athos, D'artagnan, and I will look around the streets of Paris and attempt to find out where our mystery man has gone."

We all nodded, so Eric continued, "Alright, meet back at this location at nightfall."

"Stay together." Athos added, giving us all a meaningful look.

And with that, we all stood, and vanished our separate ways.


	6. Chapter 6

I forced another charming smile, then quickly ducked around a post, striding across the room with purposeful strides, desperate to get away from the four people currently stalking me.

 _Why_ did I think this would be a good idea? _Why_ did I let Aramis volunteer me?

Diego was currently prancing off upstairs, and Aramis was talking with the owner of the bar/brothel. That left me to talk to the people downstairs and ask them if they'd seen anyone matching the description we had given them.

I had not expected the people to start flirting with me. Sorry, I take that back, I had expected the _females_ to start flirting with me, what I hadn't been expecting was the _men_. I had absolutely no problem with the theory itself, of a man loving another man, I just wasn't comfortable being flirted with by someone I didn't know, especially when I was essentially trapped in their element.

Add to the fact that if need be, I could overpower the females rather easily, or at least, _some_ of them. But the some of the men had a few inches on me, and if I got into a fight with one of them, then the others would be sure to jump in as well. So I didn't really have a chance alone with as many of them as there were jumping about.

However, I had to be charming, influential, and attempt to get the information I needed. I had assumed that I'd need to be manipulative, which I had been at the start, but it had quickly taken a dive when they had started to turn the manipulation around, stating they'd tell me if I did them….. a few _favors_. I didn't need to be a genius to know what that meant.

But, I couldn't group them all like that. Quite a few had backed off when I had told them as politely as possible that I wasn't interested, but four stubborn ones refused to take no for an answer. And I couldn't exactly tell them that Aramis was my lover, either. That was begging for trouble. So I just jumped around the room, speaking briefly to anyone who'd listen to me, flashing charming smiles, and avoiding my stalkers.

I stopped, on the verge of giving up and waiting for Aramis and Diego outside, or finding the two idiots and dragging them out myself.

This was the fourth brothel we'd been to, yet still, nothing. No one had seen Peter, and all of them had been accountable for. The owners had thanked us for the heads up, and had promised to send word if anything did happen.

I looked out of a window. The sun was starting to set, and a snowstorm was beginning to build up. Wind danced through the streets, and the snow was dancing alongside it on the road.

"Looks cold out there." I told my four companions.

A hand briefly touched my neck, but fell away soon after a bit, and a male voice answered me, "I'm sure I could keep you warm tonight." He purred.

I rolled my eyes, a touch of a smirk on my lips. I turned around and looked at the four of them, "Okay, what gives?" I asked them, crossing my arms and leaning against the windowseal.

My question made all four people pause.

Before the male could ask what I meant, I held up a hand, "I mean, you know I'm not going to pay for your services. I've made it painfully obvious that I'm not interested in a one night fling, so why are you still tailing me?"

One of the girls, who was dressed in a short skirt and a crimson corset, shook her head, blonde curls bouncing, with a light laugh. "You mean you don't know the reputation you have?" She asked in her bubbly voice.

I tilted my head in confusion, "Uh, to which one are we referring to?" I asked stupidly.

Another girl, whose hair was red and she wore a green corset and skirt, smiled kindly at me, "You're brave, and loyal. You're incredible handsome,"

"Absolutely delicious." The eldest of the girls purred.

The red head continued on, "And you are kind, as you've shown with your attempts to ward us off. You're one of the youngest Musketeers, have favor of the Queen herself, and run with Inseparables. Who _wouldn't_ want the bragging rights?" She asked as she twirled her hair around her finger.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose in exasperation. "Okay, first off, I really don't like the way you're going about this. Second, I'm honestly not interested in giving you those bragging rights. Third, I do have incredible respect for most of you, you've made the most out of bad situations and you've survived whatever the world throws at you. Be that as it may, I. Am. Not. Interested. Should you continue to tail me for reasons such as this, you will get well acquainted with my sword. That is an outcome none of us want."

"Oh, I don't know. Depends on the meaning behind your words." The man purred with a smile.

I rolled my eyes, of course he'd turn that into something else.

I plastered a charming smile on my face and leaned towards them, "Hmm. Really? Because my meaning would leave you lacking some very important pieces of yourself." I told him with a wink, "Now, if you really want to lose the ability to work here, continue going on the way you are."

He paled instantly, looked down at the sword hanging on my side, then turned and walked off.

The girls looked at me with a look on their faces, and I almost groaned when I realized that for two of them, it was arousal.

"This is not happening." I muttered darkly, before sighing loudly and hitting the side of the wall. My action caused all of them to jump, then I leaned forward with a devilish grin on my face, "I don't care who you are at this point. I am not interested. I don't know how many more times I have to say it before you get it through your thick skulls that I don't want to sleep with any of you, certainly not to give you some sort of bragging right." I snarled, noticing with dark glee that they were backing away from me, "The offer I made the other one still stands to all of you. Now then, if you should wish to subject yourself to that, then continue on attempting to get me to warm your beds. If not, _stay the hell away from me."_

They turned and ran off the other way. Mind made up, I turned and quickly walked outside the place. There was still light in the street, though most people were bustling home by now.

I sighed heavily and sagged against the wall, massaging my head.

"Musketeer!" A call came from another female voice.

I groaned again, turning and already complaining, "Look lady, I just told the others to back off so if you'd kindly follow their example-"

The woman cut me off just at the sight of her. Her dress was ripped and slightly hanging off of her, like someone had tried to claw it off. Her shoulder was bleeding, and her wrists were bruised. She had a busted lip and a black eye, her hair was messed up and had been ripped out of her previous ponytail. She was crying, her skirt was covered in snow and mud, and she looked desperate.

"Please! I'm not one of those people in there." She told me, reaching out and clutching my arm, "I was just walking down the street." She told me with a small sob. "This man just attacked me, he was disgusting, and he tried to…. Tried to….." She broke off, openly sobbing now.

I quickly wrapped my arms around her shoulders, "Hey, you got away, you're alright now. But I need you to tell me where you were, okay?"

She nodded against my collarbone, sucking in huge, gasping breaths.

"An…. An alleyway….. That way…" She raised a shaking hand to point, and I nodded. "Alright. Do you want to stay here while I go look?"

She took one look at the building, then shook her head, burying her face in my shoulder again. "Please help me." She muttered brokenly, but also openly relieved that I was there.

I squeezed her shoulders, "I promise, I will. But if you won't stay here…."

"I'll go with you." She said simply, as if she was a child afraid of the dark. Actually, now that I can actually look at her, she looked like she was barely 15.

I muttered a Welsh curse, I didn't really have time to argue with her, then sighed, "Fine. Just stay in the shadows." I ordered, before running across the street. I paused momentarily to shout through the door of the brothel, "Aramis! Diego! Get out of here now! I need your assistance!" Then continued running.

I could hear her behind me, but she thankfully stayed at the edge of the alleyway.

I walked into the alleyway cautiously, there were definite signs of struggle everywhere, and footprints. One was smaller, the girl's, and the other looked like a man's heavy boots.

I began to follow that trail, but froze when I realized that the footprints never left the alley. They merely looped back around.

There were plenty of places to hide in alleys like this, either holes in the buildings beside it, or wagons and carts left behind. It was a fair sized alley.

I snapped around, aiming to get my companion out and away.

I began stalking forward, watching the girl shifting from foot to foot at the edge of the alleyway. If a civilian was here, I wouldn't be able to fight like I normally would.

I shifted my eyes around the alley, but I didn't let myself focus on anything other than the girl. If I shouted, than it would spook her, and it would alert the man who had attacked her that I knew he was still there.

So, instead, I walked with purpose down the alley. It was stupid enough to allow the girl to follow me, but I should have waited for Aramis or Diego.

When that thought fluttered through my head, someone exploded out from behind a wagon at me.

I hadn't even heard him, so I was taken by surprise as he slammed me into a brick wall.

The girl immediately began screaming, and turned around, sprinting off, because she _couldn't_ have done that sooner, while I blinked stars out of my eyes.

Shouldn't have let him get the drop on me. Shouldn't have allowed the girl to come too. Should've waited for Aramis.

I blinked at the three men standing in front of me, though I could have sworn there was only one a minute ago.

Must've hit my head on the bricks harder than I thought….. Not to mention the fact that he was repeatedly slamming me into the brick.

The man was massive, to say the least; he wasn't quite as tall as Joshua, nor did he have Porthos' muscle, but he was still very strong. Add that to the fact that I was certain he had given me a nasty concussion already, from one hit, this wasn't going to be a fight I was going to like.

"You're pretty." He sneered in my face, his hand closing around my neck, cutting off my oxygen and making my vision get blurrier. "For a lad."

Before I lost the fight completely, I struck out with my foot, catching him in a place no man wanted to be hit.

It had the desired effect, and he doubled over in pain, dropping me. I slumped into the snow, almost falling over completely at the sudden rush of air. I pressed a hand onto the wall to stop myself from falling over, and scrambled for my gun. Despite being allowed to breath, the hits to the head had done me no favors, and my vision was getting dark.

So before I passed out, I drew my gun, and aimed at one of the Peters. And I was certain this was Peter, he fit the description Eric had given me to a T.

I drew the hammer back as he straightened, already growling at me.

I aimed the gun with a steady hand, a hard look to my eye and standing as straight as I could, then fired as he rushed at me.

I smiled with a vicious, dark sort of glee when he staggered to the side, hand folding over his ribs. So it wasn't a dead on shot like I had hoped, but I had hit him.

However, it wouldn't be enough to kill him.

I heard shouts, then Peter was taking off out of the alleyway, hand clasped to his side and leaving a trail of blood in his wake.

I shoved my gun into my belt and attempted to rush after him, and ignored the shouts of my name being called the opposite way.

I made it out of the alleyway before my legs gave out beneath me, and I collapsed in the snow. I blinked blurrily as Peter rushed away, vanishing into a cloud of snow that was blowing up.

Someone crashed to the ground beside me, and Aramis' concerned face was in front of me. Diego came to the other side, concern plastered on his face.

"Rogue?" Aramis' lips moved, but all I could hear was the ringing in my ears.

But, all the same, I gave him a savage grin, "I found Peter, and I shot him. He's bleeding. I got him, 'Mis. I got the bastard. He went that way." I waved in the general direction he had vanished off to.

Aramis looked up at Diego, who nodded, and sprinted off into the wind.

"Rogue? Can you hear me?" Aramis asked, voice faint and soft.

I tilted my head, holding up two pinched fingers stupidly, "Little bit." I slurred.

"Why didn't you wait for us?" He demanded.

"I shouted for you. And had I waited any longer, he might've left." I replied back simply.

Aramis scowled at me, before shaking his head. "You can explain that to Athos." He snapped, before sighing and visibly deflating. "What did Peter do to you, Rogue?"

"Hit my head on the wall." I muttered back, "May have attempted to strangle me." I gave him a small, innocent smile. Judging on the scowl he gave me in return, my ploy failed. "M okay, 'Mis. Really." I told him sincerely, even if there was two of him staring at me with the same expression.

Another scowl, but softer this time, as he gently probed the back of my head. I winced when he found a considerable goose egg on my head.

Both Aramis' raised unimpressed eyebrows at me, "And exactly how many times did he hit your head?"

I frowned, trying to think back on it, then held up all of my fingers on one hand, "Uh. Four times?" I asked my fingers. I shook my head, attempting to think straight.

Aramis turned my head back to him, "Rogue, you have a concussion right now. I need you to stay awake, do you understand?"

I nodded, "Yep." I replied, popping the P. "Stay awake. Piece of cake. Hey, that rhymed." I told him with a grin.

Aramis shook his head, as if asking 'why me?' then pinned me with a glance, the other Aramis copying him. "Rogue?" He asked, both Aramis' leaning forward, concern and worry on their faces, "Why are you staring just to the right of me?"

I frowned, "Cause there's two of you. I can barely keep up with one, so I have to keep my eye on the other one."

Both of them raised another eyebrow, and I pointed my finger at them, "Stop taking lessons from Athos about eyebrow raising." I chided.

That drew a laugh from him, and he shook his head, "I didn't realized that when you are concussed and not bleeding to death that you act exactly like a drunkard."

I pouted, "M not drunk, 'Mis. Just concusseded." I frowned, trying to say the word again, "Consurded." I hate having a concussion. There! Not why can't I say it right? "Con-cush-ion. No. That's not right either." I muttered darkly.

Aramis laughed, then put an arm under my back and began hauling me to my feet. "The word you are looking for us con-cussed."

"I'm try-ing." I fired back crossly.

Aramis, both of them, just laughed again.

Diego came rushing back then, looking angry. "I followed the blood trail, but the wind isn't helping. The snow has already covered his footprints, and the blood trail stopped just about two blocks that way." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

"Wait. Wait." I muttered stupidly, trying to remember something important. All three of them looked at me. I frowned, something else needed to be said, right? Oh! I snapped my fingers, or tried to, I nearly took out Aramis' eye, somehow…. "The girl! She's the one who told me where Peter was. Kind of. Peter attacked her. We need to find her again!" I slurred, staggering against Aramis.

Diego rolled his eyes fondly at me, taking my other arm so I was supported between the two of them. "Rogue, she's the one who pointed out to us where you were. We had just left the brothel when she rushed into Aramis' arms screaming about you and a red haired man in an alleyway. Her father came around the same time we came outside, and he took her home. She's fine."

I frowned, "Well, that was just wrapped up with a neat little bow, now wasn't it?" I asked rhetorically as they began to drag me through the abandoned streets of Paris.

Aramis just chuckled fondly at me, "At this rate, I'm convinced you can't do anything without getting into trouble."

"Just as long as you're there to get me out of it." I told him.

I stopped again, "Wait!" I cried, realizing I was also forgetting something else.

Diego groaned, "Now what?"

"My hat! It fell off in the alley." I answered, already attempting to get out of their hold.

At that, both of them laughed, the other Aramis already having abandoned me. "Out of all the things in the world you could be worried about, it's your damn hat." Diego said through a laugh, but he dropped out from under me, already walking back to the alleyway to get my hat.


	7. Chapter 7

"What were you thinking?!" Athos and Eric both shouted after I finished telling them what had happened.

Their combined efforts made me jump backwards, both in surprise and at the sudden stab of pain through my head.

I groaned, putting my head in my hands and attempted to rub out the soreness. "Ouch." I muttered, before I called out louder, "I obviously wasn't."

"You're damn right." Eric growled, towering above me.

I frowned, looking up at him. I was thinking straighter now, and I was also annoyed. "What's done is done." I snapped, "I can't take back my actions. The only thing left to do is learn from my mistake, not do it again, and move on!"

The sudden volume at my own voice left my head screaming in pain.

I put my head down again, massaging my temples in pain.

I could almost hear Athos and Eric drawing in breaths to continue to yell at me, but D'artagnan got there first in a much softer voice. "Look, Rogue is right. The past can't be changed. We just can't leave her alone anymore." I knew he was teasing me, and I offered him a weak smile, which he returned warmly before continuing, "You can yell at her when she doesn't look like a sudden wind will blow her over."

Aramis' fingers danced over the back of my head, and I almost groaned at how good it felt, "D'art is right. She does have a concussion. Right now the best thing she needs is quieter talking, before the pain knocks her out."

The yelling duo sat down with a unison sigh.

"Fine." Athos ground out.

"Alright, anyway, you said that you shot him?" Porthos cut in.

I looked up at him and nodded, "Yeah. On his side, right here." I poked my own side, "And it should have at least cracked his ribs as well as put a gaping wound in his side. There wasn't an exit injury, or there would have been more blood. So he'll need medical attention very quickly."

Diego bit his lip thoughtfully, "We could look into any doctor's in Paris, but he couldn't possibly be that stupid, right?"

I shrugged, fighting back a wince as pain beat its way through my head, "It could be a double bluff too."

Porthos nodded, he would know all about those. "'e's right." He noted, "Peter could want us to think he'd be smarter than 'at. So if he does the thing we're sure he couldn't be stupid enough to do…"

"Then he basically leaves us running around on a wild goose chase." I finished for him, shooting him a smile.

Aramis looked between the two of us, "I understood half of that, but I'd say it's enough for us to look into both: The doctors in Paris, and any other way he could have gotten a medic."

Athos pinned me a glare, "You will not be going along with either."

I opened my mouth, prepared to protest, but Eric cut me off with a smug smile, "Seems we're on the same page. Consider it a punishment for running into a potentially dangerous situation with a civilian and without assistance. You aren't indestructible, and you need to realize that."

I cursed colorfully in Welsh, German, and Italian as everyone else at the table nodded in agreement.

"What am I supposed to do by myself?" I demanded, cross with all of them.

"First, stop cursing in Welsh." Eric requested with the same damn smug smile on his face, "Second, I really think it'd be a bad idea to leave you alone at this point."

"I'll stay with her." Aramis piped up.

Diego shot him a dubious look, "But out of all the people here, you'd be the one to know the doctors in Paris."

Aramis rolled his eyes, "I could simple give you the names and places of residence of all of them. They'd be just as happy to answer you as they would me. Besides, I'm her doctor," He pointed to me, "So it'd make sense that I stayed with her."

I scowled at the injustice of all of it, I wasn't even seriously injured for heaven's sake!

Athos dipped his head though, "Alright. You two can walk around, avoid trouble," At that he pinned us with a glare, "And ask people about it. Stay together." He stressed, "And she," He gave me a look, "Is not to get into anything if at all possible."

I scowled at him, "So I am being handicapped?"

"Restricted." Athos corrected.

I opened my mouth to object, or curse again, but one look from him had me snapping my mouth shut.

Diego grinned and looked at Athos, "You must teach me that. I don't think she's ever done that before."

I glared at him too, then rolled my eyes and instantly regretted the action.

I bent over, fingers massaging the sides of my head in pain and frustration.

Aramis' hand fell onto my back, and he began rubbing small circles there.

Then his hand tightened on my jacket, pulling me upwards. I let him haul me to my feet, and closed my eyes, leaning my head back. I let out a breath as Aramis spoke, "And on that note, since we are being taken out of the actiony bits of this investigation now, I'll take Rogue back to the house. Good evening gentlemen."

I opened my eyes, focusing on Aramis briefly as he tipped his hat to the company crowded around the table. "We shall see you tomorrow." Then his arm slipped under my cloak and his hand came to rest on my hip. He pulled me to his side, then turned and walked off, keeping me pinned to him the entire time.

M

I allowed myself to be guided into Aramis' room, my head pounding too much to put up a fight.

Aramis quickly removed my cloak, hat, and boots, then turned to close the curtains and light a candle.

As he did that, my fingers fumbled on my jacket buttons until the leather fell away from me, along with my pauldron and gloves. I was left standing in my baggy trousers and the black tunic.

Aramis shed his outer clothing as well, and walked barefoot over to me. He gently curled his fingers around my jaw and he turned my head in several ways, gazing at me with a medic's trained eye.

"Hmm. Your concussion seems to be fading, but the headache probably won't go away until morning." He noted, giving me an apologetic smile.

"And because of the damn thing, I won't be able to do anything now." I grumbled.

Aramis laughed his musical laugh, before he lightly pressed a kiss to my lips, "But, we now have more time to ourselves." He told me with a wink, "Besides, I agree with Eric and Athos' reasoning."

I rolled my eyes, wincing as the habitual action caused pain to spark, "Of course you do." I forced out through the pain.

Aramis pressed another kiss to my forehead, then nudged me to the bed.

I sat down with a huff, and Aramis blew out the candle, crawling into the bed behind me.

He drug me into the bed, pulling the covers over both of us, then nudged me until I was where he wanted me, which was tucked under his arm beside him with his chin leaning against the top of my head.

I sighed, attempting to relax, and willed the ache behind my eyes to go away.

I attempted to sleep, but because of the dull ache that refused to leave me alone, I couldn't. I prepared myself for a sleepless night, but Aramis, who I had assumed was already asleep, began singing softly.

His sweet, low voice was mercifully soothing, and I focused on the Spanish words. I didn't really catch their meaning, too tired and in pain to, but I recognized several phrases like _my darling._ The ache in my head faded enough for me to sleep, and I fell asleep to his soothing voice, a smile on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

I leaned against a wall, crossing my arms as I waited for Aramis to finish questioning the last merchant in the square.

I closed my eyes briefly, and that's when something cold smacked into my face.

I leapt forward, spluttering as snow dripped off of my chin.

I wiped it off with a gasp and looked around.

A little boy was standing, with his mouth open in shock and impish glee, a few feet in front of me. His gloves were peppered with white snow, and his two friends had begun to laugh at him.

"You hit a Musketeer!" The eldest looking one squealed.

The little boy, who couldn't have been older than 6, gasped and began to stutter, "I…. I…. I'm s…. sorry….. Mons… Monsieur. I….. hadn't….. m…. meant to hit you."

I stared at him for another beat, then let a grin overtake my face. I quickly bent down and pushed snow together, then threw it at him before he could figure out what I was doing.

My slightly too big snowball hit him in the face, and he staggered backwards before falling into a snow pile.

His two friends gaped at me, before doubling over with laughter.

I laughed too, putting my hands on my hips as the little boy struggled upwards, wiping the snow off of his face.

I tilted my head with an impish grin on my face as all three boys stared at me in surprise and laughter, "What? Did you think that just because I'm older than you that I can't have fun too?"

The three boys exchanged a look, then laughed, diving for more snow. They began to throw more snowballs at me, and after barking a laugh of my own, I began to return fire.

It was three against one, so the odds weren't exactly stacked in my favor, but I was a lot bigger than all three of the rascals, and I used that to my advantage.

After getting more than a few hits to the face, I lunged forward, picking up one boy and slinging him over my shoulder, then running after the other two as they squealed with laughter.

I picked up another one, tucking him under on arm, and the laughter of the two boys nearly blocked out everything else.

I finally caught the third boy, and held him up while he giggled, dangling in mid-air.

We had caught the attention of a lot of merchants, and many of them stared at me with fond smiles.

"Thomas!" A shout rang out, and I turned, precious cargo swinging with me, to see a woman in a winter dress staring at the dangling boy, who had started the whole thing, with a horrified expression.

Thomas smiled sheepishly at what I assumed was his mother, and the other two boys waved at her.

"Hi Momma." He said, giving her a weak wave.

She put her hands on her hips and asked, "What have you three gotten into now?"

I gave her a charming smile, and out of the corner of my eye I could see Diego walking towards us.

"Well, Madame, your son challenged me to a duel with snow. I, of course, couldn't decline such an offer to fight such a strong young man," Thomas grinned, "And his dashing group of friends." The other two grinned at each other, "So of course, we participated in a duel."

The mother smiled at me, her eyes warm and laughing, "Three against one? Not exactly a fair fight, Musketeer….?"

"Dieithr." I offered, "Rogue Dieithr."

Her smiled was kinder and warmer now, "Musketeer Dieithr. It isn't a fair fight, not that I can see anyway."

I tilted my head, looking at my playmates, "You're right, Madame. If they had one more, they might stand a chance."

That drew a laugh from the Madame, and from my playmates.

"Well, I'm sure I could lend a hand." Aramis' voice suggested to the side.

I swiveled around, facing him. I raised an eyebrow, "Oh? You think you'd stand a chance, even with this three, against a fighter such as myself?"

He laughed, "Should I be scared of your monumental ego?"

"What does monomantal mean?" A harsh whisper sounded from the boy on my shoulder.

"Really big." I told him a hushed voice.

"What's an ego?" The boy under my arm asked.

Fortunately for me, I didn't have to attempt to answer that. Unfortunately for me, the intervention came in form of powdered ice.

The snowball knocked my hat off, and it also dislodged me enough to drop two of my captives.

They raced to Aramis, who was already hefting another snowball.

I staggered, thankfully avoiding crushing my hat, and threw the third captive into a snowdrift, where he promptly vanished.

I swept up my hat and dove behind a merchants cart as another snowball flew the air.

"Pardon me, Monsieur, I'll be out of your stall in only a moment." I apologized, tipping my hat to the merchant who appeared to be selling winter clothes.

He bellowed a laugh, "Don't think anything of it, Musketeer Dieithr. I'm happy to see some laughter light up the square."

I grinned at him, before racing out of his stall and throwing snow at Aramis, who would be my most formidable opponent. I heard several people laugh as I knocked off his hat, and gave him a grin before ducking out of the way of another volley of snow projectiles.

I rushed forward, sliding backwards to avoid another hit, and grabbed one of the little terrors. He laughed as I threw him up into the air before catching him and sending him sliding to the Madame.

She grabbed him with a laugh and called out, "And you're out!"

The boy groaned good-naturedly, and I went after the other two.

I got pelted with more snow, but managed to get another boy out.

Now it was down to Aramis and Thomas.

Aramis had seemed to realize what I was doing, and was hiding Thomas behind him as he threw more snow at me.

I ran at them headlong, losing my hat somewhere in the process, then kicked up a cloud of snow in Aramis' direction.

It worked well, and I managed to get right in front of him.

But, that's where my plan went south very quickly. He decided that standing apparently wasn't the fad we should have been following, and tackled me into a sizable snowdrift.

I vanished into it, and Aramis fell in after me.

I kicked snow at him and attempted to get away from him, laughing all the while.

There was a child's laughter somewhere near us, but it abruptly cut off.

The sudden lack of noise made both of us pause.

We barely had any time to really think about it before we were being yanked out of the snow drift.

I found myself lifted into the air by a friendly Irish giant, who laughed heartily at me.

"Well looky 'ere!" He bellowed, laughter on his face.

Porthos nodded, grinning, as he set Aramis on his feet, brushing snow from his shoulders. "Seems we were interrupting something, ey?"

I huffed, crossing my arms as I dangled a foot from the ground. "What is it with people and doing this to me?" I whined.

Porthos laughed, "Cause yer still a kit, that's why."

I rolled my eyes and Joshua dropped me so I could stand on my own.

I began brushing off the snow on me, and both of the giants suddenly grew serious, "We came to get you though."

Aramis shook off his hat, waving to the three boys and the Madame who were walking off, "And why is that?"

"We found him." Porthos growled out.

"And we came to get you two, cause Athos n Eric have a plan. But we need you," Joshua tapped my chest, "To do what you do best with your agility."

Porthos clapped Aramis on the back, "And you to do what you do best with your sharpshooting."

Aramis sighed, then gave me an easy grin, "Well, seems our fun in the snow has ended."


	9. Chapter 9

I crouched atop the icy roof, somehow managing to keep my footing. Porthos was on the roof next to the house I was perched on, and Aramis was somewhere below him set up on a balcony.

Diego was behind the house I was perched on, and was waiting by a possible exit.

D'artagnan was hidden in the alleyway between the two buildings, covering another exit. Joshua was in the opposite alleyway to D'artagnan, and Eric and Athos were inside. They were going to attempt to get Peter, but if that failed, he would run straight out to us.

Porthos and I were to follow on the rooftops if Peter managed to run out. D'artagnan and Diego were to apprehend Peter if he left at an alternate route to the main exit. And Aramis was to shoot him if he did run, hopefully before he mingled with civilians. The plan was to keep the civilian injury count low, and death count nonexistent.

However, people from all over were mingling in the square in front of us. A short ways away, there were repair men at the clocktower, so people had come to watch if they weren't too busy. In all honesty, it was kind of cool how they constructed the large wooden and steel tower to match the clocktower. It ran alongside the face of the building, all the way to the clock itself, since they were fixing the outside of the clock that had frozen due to the weather.

I heard something inside the building and motioned to Porthos, he nodded and dropped a stone to alert Aramis while I threw down a rock of my own to alert D'artagnan, who quickly informed Diego. He'd hopefully tell Joshua.

I moment later, the front door to the building burst open, and Peter ran out, Athos and Eric hot on his heels.

I tensed as Peter quickly got into the thick of people, and Aramis cursed vehemently. "Couldn't get a clear shot!" He shouted in aggravation, moving so he could jump down from the balcony.

That was the cue for Porthos and I to enter stage left.

I stood up and raced along the rooftop, hearing Porthos connect to the same one to race after me.

I leapt over the gap between two buildings and vaguely saw Athos, Eric, D'artagnan, Diego, Joshua, and Aramis race through the busy square.

"There he is!" Porthos shouted as we leapt over another gap.

I looked back briefly to see where he was pointing, then nodded when I saw Peter's shock of red hair that was near nonexistent in Paris.

I skidded, almost falling off the roof I was on since the icy shingles caught me by surprise, but Porthos appeared behind me, grabbing my cloak and hauling me upward and shoving me forward.

"Come on, kit! No time for fallin now!" He shouted, leaping over another gap.

Out of all of our friends, we were the closest to Peter since we didn't have to navigate through the crowd. They had not cleared a path, even when Diego had fired his flintlock in the air.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Peter was beginning to climb the wooden and steel frame beside the clocktower.

I exchanged a look with Porthos, and he nodded.

There was a building close to the steel frame, if we got to it, then we might stand a chance of jumping from it to the frame.

But, of course, Porthos' foot snagged or slipped on something right before he leapt to another rooftop.

I hit the rooftop and swiveled, falling on my chest as I rushed to Porthos, who had smacked into the side of the building.

He had hooked his arms around the lip of the roof, but because of the ice and snow, he'd lose his grip fairly fast.

I grabbed his wrist and slithered forward, then struggled to my knees, pulling him upwards.

"What…. Did…. You say….. About….. This not being….. The time to fall?" I huffed out as I drug him over the roof.

"Shut yer trap." He growled in annoyance, more for himself than for me I suspect.

I hauled him over, and once I made sure he was solid enough, I leapt to my feet and kept running. By now, Athos and D'artagnan were climbing the frame, and Peter was already on the fifth level.

Stairs connected each level, but it would be much faster for me if I just scaled the side.

I took a deep breath and mentally measured the gap between the steel frame and the building I was on now. Doable. Questionable. But doable.

I didn't pause to let myself think too harshly on it, and leapt over the wide gap.

M

I was weightless for a few terrifying seconds, then I slammed into the steel hard enough to jar my ribs.

I groaned through my teeth and quickly curled my arms around the bars that were positioned in an x shape.

I saw Peter run up the stairs of the level I was currently on, and muttered a Welsh curse that I didn't even really know the meaning of. Something about sicking a mule on the cursed person? I don't remember. All I remember was getting my mouth washed out with a nasty tasting soap from my mother when I asked her what it meant, word for word of course.

I tried to get my feet underneath me, and began to scale the frame.

M

I finally managed to get up several levels, surpassing Peter, and crawled through the steel bars onto the wooden landing, arms shaking.

I was grateful that I had dropped off my hat at the house, otherwise I would have lost it with that challenge.

I paused a moment to catch my breath and look down to the street below me.

What I saw made me slightly dizzy. I was currently on what appeared to be the 13th level, only a few from the top, and this was one of the more open faced ones. That meant that it was smaller, and there really wasn't anything to stop the workers from falling.

Joy.

Wasn't 13 an unlucky number for the Chinese or something?

Double joy.

Peter rushed up the stairs, and I berated myself for getting distracted.

I drew my sword and waited as he slid to a stop, five feet from me.

He was breathing heavily, and there was a dark red blot on his tunic. We'd probably forced him to rip out his stitches. Pity for him.

"Hello." I drawled, swinging my sword casually, "I don't suppose you'll just surrender and come quietly? I mean, you have kind of backed yourself into a corner here."

Peter just glowered at me and drew his sword, which was a very shabby looking broadsword. Honestly, it looked as if I could shatter it with one well-placed hit.

I sighed, "I take that as a no, then?" I shrugged, "Alright. Let's dance then, shall-" I barely had time to finish my sentence, as Peter had chosen that moment to lunge at me.


	10. Chapter 10

I nimbly danced out of the way of his swing, and threw one of my own at him.

I narrowed my eyes as I danced away from him. He was obviously over extending himself, any semi-good swordsman knew to never do that unless they wanted to basically wave a sign that said 'Stab me in my stomach because I'm stupid!'. And the way he handled the sword wasn't natural or even confident. So he wasn't a swordsman, and he wasn't confident in his abilities. How was it he managed to live this long?

Then he picked up a bucket and chucked it at me. It clipped my arm and I swallowed a groan of pain.

Right. Brute strength is how he survived. Wonderful.

I lunged forward, getting under his swing, and drove a fist into his injured side. We wanted to arrest him, after all, not kill him right here.

I hadn't expected him to snap around so quickly with his open hand and blindside me.

I was thrown away from him, my sword thrown to the side, and I skidded on the slippery wood until the world suddenly just vanished beneath me.

I threw my arms out in front of me, scrambling for purchase on the wood as my body dangled over a drop.

I mentally berated myself for getting so close to the edge of the platform. It was stupid and not professional of me at all. It was my fault just as much as it was Peter's that I was now dangling in open air. I should have paid more attention to my surroundings, and I normally was better than this.

Peter doubled over, breathing harshly, maybe five feet from me.

"Rogue!" The horrified shout sounded below me, and I groaned when I recognized Aramis' voice. He was never going to let me leave the house again.

I began to haul myself up. Aramis sounded several floors below me, but he couldn't have been that far off.

"Athos is coming, Rogue! Hang on!" Another shout rang out, and I recognized Eric's voice.

Peter was beginning to move around, though the pool of blood growing steadily on his tunic warned that he was getting dangerously close to passing out.

He began to lumber towards me, but staggered sideways and fell onto his side.

The ground shook and it was enough to dislodge my grip on the wood enough that I slid another foot before grabbing the final plank on the edge. If I lost my grip on that one, I'd fall.

"Not that I'm trying to be pushy or anything," I bit out, straining my muscles, "But I'd love it if someone could run faster."

"Rogue!" Diego shouted.

I growled in reply; yes, just continue shouting my name as if the force of your conjoined screaming would push me upwards.

Peter had begun to struggle to his feet, so I probably didn't have that much time.

My fingers had gone numb, just a little longer and they'd release the wood.

Peter fell to his knees, and my fingers gave out.

M

I was weightless for a few heart stopping seconds, then something wrapped around my wrist and stopped me.

My shoulder pulled uncomfortably. I moaned in pain as it almost dislocated, and looked up with blurry vision to see Athos lying on the platform, hands wrapped tightly around my arm.

I huffed as he began pulling me up, a look of determination on his face. "Always…. Good….. to…. See you….. Athos…."

He barely favored me with a flat glare, before going back to pulling me upwards. I could see the thinly hidden panic in his eyes, and began reaching upwards with my other hand. If Athos was panicked, then I needed to move, _now_.

I grabbed for the wood with my other hand, and managed to get my elbow onto it before Athos was suddenly jerked away from me.

I gasped as my chin connected harshly with the platform, throwing my injured arm out with as much strength as I could to catch myself.

Athos was currently wrestling with Peter, and he kind of looked like he was losing.

Peter slammed Athos' head into a bar, and Athos staggered.

The giant shoved his shoulder into Athos' stomach, and he staggered backwards toward me, before slipping on the ice and falling.

He fell near me, hitting the side of the platform before going over it, and I shoved my injured hand out, catching his wrist with my hand.

I cried out in pain as my shoulder did dislocated this time, but refused to let go. If I let go, he'd die.

My other hand was beginning to slide though, so we'd probably both die in a matter of moments.

I looked up to see Peter hefting his sword and looked back down to Athos.

His hand was curled tightly around my wrist, and he was dangling in open air.

His blue gaze caught my panicked one, and he gave me one, calm, nod. Acceptance shone in his gaze. But a fight was still there, even when we had absolutely no chance to survive this on our own.

I swallowed harshly past the lump in my throat, and closed my eyes, preparing myself for the strike I was about to feel.


	11. Chapter 11

Just as I was sure I would feel the sword bite into my hand or even my head, the crack of a musket echoed through the air.

I opened my eyes in surprise, and Athos was staring upwards with a victorious smile on his face.

There was a clatter of a sword hitting the wood, then Peter was sailing past us to the harsh pavement below.

My head shot up so fast it made me dizzy, and I let out a relieved laugh when I saw Aramis hastily setting his musket down and crouching above me.

He grabbed my wrist and began to haul me upwards.

"Why…. Do I….. Always…. Have to save….. you two?" He huffed as he pulled.

Porthos appeared beside him, and I could barely see D'artagnan and Eric beyond them.

Porthos crouched and reached out for Athos, who readily accepted his hand, abandoning mine and allowing my arm reprieve.

"Because you love us." Athos told him, tone leaving no room for argument as Porthos hauled him onto the platform.

D'artagnan grabbed my shoulder, wincing when I cried out in pain, and helped Aramis pull me onto the platform.

Once I was back on solid ground, I couldn't stop shaking. It was as if my body had finally decided s _crew this!_ and was shutting down.

Aramis' gentle hand was suddenly on my shoulder, underneath my jacket and tunic. Then a pop reverberated through my entire body as he set my injured shoulder.

I cried out in pain, leaning forward into Aramis' arm. I gripped it in trembling hands and sucked in deep breaths.

"I'd tell you never to do that again, but I think you've probably figured that out already, haven't you?" Aramis said in a shaky voice.

I nodded, then sat up, looking around.

Eric and Diego were watching me cautiously, as if they expected me to pitch off of the platform again. D'artagnan had kneeled in front of me, and his steadying hands were on my legs, grounding me. His doe brown eyes were wide with concern and relief, and he offered me a shaky smile that I attempted to return.

Joshua and Porthos were keeping Athos standing between the two of them, and I could see he was shaking.

With Aramis' and D'artagnan's help, I managed to get to my feet, even if my legs were shaking worse than a newborn colt's.

"Yep, make a note." I muttered, "Never, ever, dangle that high off the ground again."

D'artagnan offered me a shaky laugh, and Aramis just gave me a broken smile. He ripped off the bottom of his tunic and wrapped my injured arm to my chest to allow my shoulder some reprieve.

I nodded my thanks to him, and turned to look at Athos.

Athos had turned to face me, and was staring at me with an almost unreadable expression. It was a mixture between concern, relief, fear, and gratitude. He also had blood trailing down the side of his face, probably from smacking into a steel bar earlier. And if the slightly glazed look in his eye said anything, he was probably concussed. He was also holding himself a bit awkwardly, so I mentally added probable cracked ribs to the list of injuries.

Eric nodded to Joshua and Diego, "Come on boys, let's go get the body before the public panics too much." He paused to give me a questioning look, and I nodded to him.

"I'm alright, brother. I'm alright." I reassured him, though my voice was still shaky.

He dipped his head once, then left with the reluctant Joshua and Diego on his heels.

The moment they left, Athos stepped forward and wrapped me in a tight hug. Since I had one arm pinned to my chest, I settled for wrapping the other tightly around him.

I felt Porthos' arms wrap around us both, and soon, D'artagnan and Aramis joined too.

I listened to Athos' heartbeat. A steady reassurance that we had survived, that we were alright.

"We're okay." I murmured against Athos' jacket.

"Yes. We're okay." He muttered back, his lips moving my hair. "But let's not repeat the experience."

"Hear. Hear." Porthos rumbled jokingly.

"I can agree with that whole-heartily. There is only so many heart attacks I can suffer in one day." Aramis said cheerfully.

"Can we just get off this death trap?" D'artagnan asked sensibly.

That enticed a laugh from all of us, and Athos' chest rumbled with laughter.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been just yesterday that Peter had almost killed Athos and I, but Aramis had killed him before he could. That night, my three brothers had ridden off again after securing everything concerning Peter, including most of the damage control. Not that there was much to begin with anyway.

Now, I was back at Aramis' house, and lying in his bed with his arm around my waist. He was curled protectively around me, breaths coming out in long, steady intervals, moving my hair. My arm was still pinned to my chest, but it helped with the pain, so I didn't complain about it. Too much anyway.

I had also had cracked ribs, so my ribs were also bound.

Athos had to wear a headwrap because of the impressive cut on his forehead caused by him slamming into a steel bar, and wrapped ribs, since he had a few cracked ones too. Peter did have a lot of strength behind him, after all.

I was trying to get some sleep, but every time I closed my eyes, I saw myself dangling from the platform, with Athos beneath me, and both of us very close to death.

I shifted restlessly, and Aramis curled more over me, bringing me closer to him. My face was suddenly pressed against his chest, and his steady heartbeat calmed my own.

Athos was alright, a bit more tactile than usual thanks to the concussion, he was all hugs earlier. He scared D'artagnan half to death by draping himself over D'artagnan's shoulders, which had been hilarious, and I wished that I could've gotten D'artagnan's expression painted so I could remember it forever.

Everyone was alright, and we had been given a few days off by Treville, who complained, loudly, that we were attempting to kill him every time he sent us out on a mission. Specifically me.

So, I reminded myself of the night of laughter we had when Aramis was patching us all up, and fell asleep to the reassuring beat of Aramis' heart.

M

I walked through the streets of Paris, my sword hanging on my side again and my hat atop my head.

All of us had decided to meet at Athos' house today, since he did have a head injury and couldn't bug Treville into letting him go back to work earlier.

I had left Aramis to go there while I visited the blacksmith to discuss something with him.

I was walking to Athos' house now though, my business with the blacksmith settled. I needed more daggers, and he had agreed to let me use his forge if I taught his apprentices some of my knowledge. My father had been a blacksmith after all, and I, his apprentice.

I walked up to the door of Athos' house and knocked cordially. I knew that eventually he'd give me a key, like he had for the rest of them, it was just the problem of getting one made.

The door opened, and Porthos greeted me with a crooked smile.

I eyed him warily as I passed him, "Why do I not like that look?" I asked rhetorically.

He laughed, clapping a hand on my uninjured shoulder. "You'll find out soon enough."

I cautiously let him lead me through the modest house and into Athos' study.

We walked inside and was greeted with the sight of D'artagnan sprawled in a chair with a book in his hand, Athos sitting at his desk, and Aramis sitting on the desk.

Porthos threw himself into a chair beside D'artagnan and shot me another smirk.

I looked around as the door clicked closed behind me and fidgeted, "Why do I feel like I'm in trouble?"

Aramis leapt to his feet, "Oh, you aren't. Don't worry, Rogue." He shot me a charming grin, "Athos and I simply have an offer for you."

I looked at D'artagnan and Porthos in confusion, and D'artagnan grimaced, "We had to do it too. So don't worry."

Porthos laughed, "D'artagnan made his worth while though!"

Aramis shot both of them an exasperated look, before turning another charming smile towards me. "Since we can't do much else today, we would like the chance to tutor you like a nobleman."

I looked between all of them, "Is….. Is this a joke?" I asked, fidgeting again.

Athos shook his head, "No. It is not. The offer is genuine."

I leaned against the wall, "Uh. Not that I don't appreciate the offer or anything, but I already know manners, and how to dance. So…..?"

Aramis shook his head, waving a hand, "No. Not like that. What we're talking about is a French nobleman. How to speak the finest of the language, and Latin. As well as writing and reading in both. All the curriculum a nobleman is offered. Athos was a Comte, and the Catholic church insured I had an excellent education."

My mouth opened and closed, my brain not capable of forming a worthy answer.

"Don't worry, Rogue." Aramis said kindly, "You're intelligent. You'll pick it up in no time!"

I shot another bewildered look at Porthos and D'artagnan, and they both gave me a matching look of 'just go with it'.

"Uh….." I trailed off. That was all the cue that Aramis needed, and he began talking about all the things they would teach me in detail. After he had covered the bases, he began to show me certain things like 'complicated' Latin letters or words. I listened with all the attention of a cat, nodding along with them when necessary.

Didn't they know I already knew Latin? My father had been exceptional at a lot of languages, getting to travel as a blacksmith before he settled down in Wales. He had been to so many places, and picked up so many languages, all of which he forced into my head. I knew math, geography, social skills (Both my mother and father drilled those into my head), reading, writing, poetry (Though that one wasn't my favorite subject), and many more. I had all the teachings a governess would have had, maybe more since I also had common sense, swordsmanship, horse training, and farming drilled into my head too. So everything they were offering to teach me had already been taught.

However, the more they spoke, the more ideas popped into my head. I could play along with this. It was their fault for assuming, so I could make this as fun as possible.

I fought to keep the devious smirk off of my face, and instead molded my features into that of an attentive student.

M

It was past mid-day, and I had listened to more Latin words than I necessarily needed to. Once they were satisfied I knew the basics, they launched into poetry, both Latin and French poems. Some of the Latin ones I knew, and many of the French as well. My mother had liked the French language almost as much as she did the Welsh.

"Alright, now, why don't you give us an example of Welsh poetry? The language itself is very pretty, so if you say a poem right, I daresay it'll sound splendid." Aramis instructed.

I caught myself before I rolled my eyes, then dipped my head, hiding a devious smirk I couldn't quite catch in time behind my hair.

I opened my mouth and delivered what could have been the harshest poem I had ever learned; using the most guttural words in the Welsh language, making every word sound like sandpaper. I had learned it from a stablemen, who had wanted to make fun of noblemen. The 'poem', if it could be called that, basically stated that many noblemen sat upon a golden chair and were fed with silver spoons until they were wrinkled and old, with their hair falling out.

When I was finished, I made my eyes wide and childlike, looking at them both eagerly. "Well? What did you think?" I asked them, a tilt in my voice that could have been called eagerness or excitement. All the while I was mentally laughing at their stupefied expressions.

They exchanged a look, then Aramis turned back to me with a smile I think he meant to be encouraging, but actually came off more as a horrified grimace.

"That was… Wonderful… Rogue…" He said hesitantly. "What was… er….. What was it about?"

I leaned forward eagerly, like a puppy, "Oh, about a boy." I was lying through my teeth, but hey, entertainment. "Who learned the contribution of knowing the facts before making assumptions." Hint, hint.

Athos gave me a patient smile, "Fascinating. Now, do you know any French poems besides the ones we've already mentioned?"

And the afternoon continued on in this fashion, with me casually insulting them in Welsh, Italian, and once even in French, but neither of them caught on to what I was doing. Porthos and D'artagnan did though, they caught on very quickly, and were secretly laughing at the two idiots expense.

I winked at D'artagnan secretly when Aramis asked me if there was a dance in the Welsh culture that was practiced by many noblemen.

"Oh yes." My tone oozed charm, "There is one, that you must show tact, gracefulness, and agility." Close enough.

Aramis perked up, "Do show us then."

I nodded solemnly, then proceeded to throw my arm (Mindful of my injured one) and legs out in something that could technically be called a dance…. If you were drunk….. Very, _very_ drunk…. But hey! Again, it was well worth seeing the horrified expressions on both of my 'teachers' faces.

And on it continued, until night had long since fallen and I had Aramis rubbing his face in exasperation while Athos took hearty swigs of wine.

"Honestly, Rogue. I would have thought this would be easier with you." He moaned dramatically.

I huffed and rolled my eyes, then snatched the Latin book I'd had waved in front of my face for most of the day. I read a few pages of it, pronunciation perfect, then looked up at both of my teachers, who were staring at me with shock clear on their faces.

I gave them a sickly sweet grin, "There is a saying in Latin that I have not been following today, since it was much more entertaining to watch you two fumble around with me. What is it again? Ah. _Atrox Melior Dulcissima Veritas Mendaciis._ The bitterest truth is better than the sweetest lie. Normally, I'd say this one holds true. However, it was far too fun to do the opposite with you two _pendejo_ men."

I stood up, walking to the center of the room, while Porthos began to laugh. "I know a multitude of languages, and how to read and write in all of them. I know Irish, Gaelic, English, French, Latin, Italian, Spanish, German, and Welsh. As well as basic knowledge of Mandarin, since my family's cook was fluent in the language and spoke to me in it at all times at I learned a few words. My father was a traveling blacksmith before he settled down, and he and my mother forced that knowledge onto myself and my two sisters at young ages. My mother refused to let me learn manly things but not manners, so I know many social norms in many cultures, I know numerous dances, poems, poets, plays, ballads, and operas as well as I do swordplay, farming, riding, training, and blacksmithing."

I gave them a wicked grin as their shock grew, and Porthos' chuckling got louder. "The dance I showed you was a game that Welsh children enjoy playing. You come up with the most insane dance, that no one else can follow or hope to repeat, and you win. The poem I recited was actually making fun of many noblemen who sit on their golden chairs thinking they're 'the cat's cream' so to say. Any other thing I've thrown at you today was simply making fun of you for assuming things."

I winked at both of them, "I may have just been a traveling rogue before I knew you four, but that doesn't mean I was uneducated. I love learning new things, and in all my travels I made it a point to learn as much as I possibly could from as many people as I could. As per my father's wise instructions."

I gave them a small bow, "Now then, I have some advice for both of you. Never, ever think you can play against a fox and hope to win."

My answer was Porthos and D'artagnan laughing, and Athos and Aramis exchanging wry smiles and conceding defeat to me.

All in all, a successful day.

Outside, I could hear the clock bells start to ring.

I smiled, and the clock struck twelve.

 **Hey guys! Sapphire here! So, another ending to another story. My gosh it doesn't feel like it's been that long! Anyway, did you like it? I hope so. Please tell me in the comments below. I also have some questions for you, would you like me to continue this series? If so, would you like to see a future fic? Cause I have one in mind for this storyline, kind of like a few reincarnation fics I've seen running around. Do tell!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **ST**


	13. AN New story!

Hey guys! Sapphira here. So, the next story in this installment is called 'Trouble in the Shadows' so please go check it out once you're finished here! I hope you enjoyed the story, and please tell if you did! Also, if you have any prompts for me, I'd love the new ideas.

ST


End file.
